


Faulty Minds and Broken Hearts

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic!SoonHoon, Fluff, M/M, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: It's what Jihoon and Soonyoung have in common.Or a fic where Jihoon forgets, Soonyoung is there to help him remember.





	Faulty Minds and Broken Hearts

 

"Baby, wake up. It's time for your meds." Soonyoung says in a gentle voice as he places soft kisses on Jihoon's face. The smaller wakes up and looks at Soonyoung with a confused expression. The man sits up straight and looks at Soonyoung. Soonyoung saw the look in Jihoon's eyes, he noticed how the man who just woke up swallowed his spit and hesitantly parted his lips, and he prepared himself for another heartbreak.

 

_"I'm sorry, but who are you?"_

 

 

 

Soonyoung remembered the first time Jihoon's symptoms showed. It was a Saturday, they sat in front of the tv right after they ate their lunch when Jihoon suddenly reached for the remote. Soonyoung, who was rather confused because his boyfriend doesn't really watch the tv except when he watches that ongoing tv series which airs every Monday and Tuesday evening. Thinking that maybe another show piqued Jihoon's interest, he decided allow him to switch channels. What was weird, however, was when Jihoon switches the channel to the same one where he anticipated this ongoing series. Because of his curiosity, he sat up straight next to Jihoon and pinched his cheeks before asking, "what are you watching?"

Jihoon, much to Soonyoung's surprise, pouted his lips and gave Soonyoung an equally confused look. Soonyoung just raised a brow, Jihoon responds. "I can't believe you forgot! Today is the day this good drama airs!"

Upon the mention of the drama's name, Soonyoung was even more confused. It was the same drama that aired every Monday and Tuesday night, and it was already on its 13th episode. His brows furrowed in confusion before he spoke up, "Doesn't that drama airs every monday and tuesday night and was, in fact, in its 13th episode already?"

It was now Jihoon's turn to be confused. He reaches for his phone and checked the date. Jihoon froze for a bit before he let out an awkward chuckle. He forced a smile on his face and nervously started switching channels. "Hahaha of course I was joking, Soonie. Gosh, nothing interesting shows on the tv now, don't you think so too?"

Soonyoung just shrugged his shoulders. Jihoon lets go of the remote and turns to him, "I'm hungry, Soonyoungie. What's for lunch?" Soonyoung ruffled Jihoon's hair and smiled. "Jihoon, we literally just had lunch. Seriously, Ji, what's with you today?" Jihoon froze for the second time before he hesitantly placed his hand on his tummy, rubbing it in circles and spoke, "I-I'm just hungry again, composing songs requires lots of energy too, you know." He plastered an awkward smile on his face as his other hand made its way to his nape and lightly scratched it. Soonyoung places a soft kiss on Jihoon's crown before making his way to the kitchen to get his love something to munch on.

 

Soonyoung should've known by the way Jihoon scratched his nape or he forced a smile on his lips that something was wrong, but he thought it was just another sign of tiredness for Jihoon's work, so he decided to just shrug it off.

 

 

 

It was at times like this that Soonyoung wished he brought Jihoon to a doctor earlier. He looks up at the ceiling of their shared room, letting out a deep breath, forcing the tears threatening to fall to stop.

He returns his glance on Jihoon and smiles. "Hello, Jihoon. I'm your biggest fan!" Jihoon stared at him, more confused than before. Soonyoung curses himself for saying such a stupid thing to his lover who can't remember him and gathers his thoughts to make a coherent sentence, an overused explanation that won't confuse the man. "I'm kidding, I'm your personal nurse. Here's your meds, Hoonie." Jihoon's lips formed an 'o', Soonyoung smiled at the thought of Jihoon buying his excuse. Jihoon flashed him a genuine smile before he takes the various medicine Soonyoung brought.

After Jihoon downs a glass of water, Soonyoung decides to take his leave and allow Jihoon to return to his sleep when Jihoon held the sleeve of his shirt and asks, "excuse me, but those medicine, why did I drink them? What kind of sickness do I have?" Soonyoung felt his heart break for the second time tonight, but instead of crying, he shows Jihoon a warm smile. "You're very forgetful, Hoonie. The meds were to help you remember."

Jihoon sighs in relief. He smiled and said, "Thank you. I thought I had a terminal illness or something. My Soonie would be sad if I had a serious disease." Soonyoung bits his lower lip, preventing himself from crying. Jihoon turns to Soonyoung and asks, "do you have someone you love too, Mister Nurse?" Soonyoung nods, Jihoon smiles once again. "Me too! That's why I was nervous for a moment. If I had a serious disease, My Soonie will be so worried. You know, he once panicked so much when I had a fever, I can't imagine how he'd react if this was very serious."

Jihoon then noticed the ring Soonyoung wore on his finger. "Do you worry about the one you love too, Mister Nurse?" Soonyoung forces a smile and nods again. "Soonie, he worries a lot about me. I wished he'd worry about himself, too." Jihoon sighs before he lets go of Soonyoung's sleeve, "I'm sure he worries about you too, so take care of yourself too, okay? Thank you, Mister nurse. Sleep well!"

Soonyoung nods and carried with him the tray where he placed the glass of water and those multicolored pills and capsules. As soon as he shuts the door, he sat on the floor, tears falling one after another. He covered his mouth, preventing his sobs from waking up his poor Jihoonie. He cried and cried until he felt like no more tear will fall from his eyes.

 

 

 

 

"The patient, he has dementia."

To say Soonyoung was shocked is an understatement. Soonyoung brought Jihoon to the hospital for passing out in his studio, but he did not expect to hear such news. He was planning to scold Jihoon for not eating properly, only to find out that there was something else. He mustered his courage to ask, "F-for how long?"

It was now the doctor's turn to be shocked. He cleared his throat and scanned Jihoon's medical records. He looks up to meet Soonyoung's gaze and replied, "It says here that it was diagnosed two years ago. The previous doctor gave him a prescription, too."

A sudden wave of realization hit Soonyoung. Two years ago, it was about the time when Jihoon's forgetfulness became worse. _How stupid can I be? Those pills weren't food supplements, they were his medicine. I-I should've realized before, I should've come with him on his regular check-ups._

The doctor clears his throat one more time. "I know he's still young, but it's getting worse by the minute. I suggest for him to quit his job and focus on trying to _protect_ his memories."

Soonyoung looked at the doctor once more and with hopeful eyes, he asked, "Jihoon, h-he will get better, right?"

A sad expression was seen on the doctor's face for a minute before his lips formed a straight line. He pushed the glasses he wore up the bridge of his nose before he let out a small sigh. Returning Soonyoung's gaze, he answered "There is no known cure for dementia, I'm sorry. You could still prevent it from getting worse, so I hope you'll cooperate." And the doctor looked down on the floor, as if he was ashamed that he couldn't do anything for his patient. Soonyoung let out a small smile, bowed and thanked the doctor before he walked out of the room.

 

_It's all my fault._

 

Soonyoung cried in the comfort room right after, letting his sobs fill the empty room. He washes his face afterwards, thinking that Jihoon shouldn't see him like this. He stood in front of the room where Jihoon was confined. His hand curled to a fist as the other held a bag full of Jihoon's favorite foods, he lets out a deep breath and opens the room with a bright smile on his face. He thought to himself, _'I must not cry, Jihoon can't see me cry,'_ but he fails the moment he saw Jihoon's soft smile.

After biting his lips in an attempt to stop his tears, he walked quickly to Jihoon's hospital bed and hugged the man he loved. Jihoon rubbed his back in a comforting manner and whispered to his ears, "I'm sorry, Soonyoung." And that was all it takes for Soonyoung and Jihoon to melt down.

After a few minutes of them comforting each other in silence, Soonyoung breaks the hug. He uses his hands to wipe Jihoon's tears and held the man's hand afterwards. He presses a soft kiss on Jihoon's left hand and stares back into Jihoon's eyes. Even though his hand was shaky, he managed to pull out a velvet box from the bag where he placed Jihoon's favorite food and shows it to Jihoon. He takes a deep breath and said, "J-Jihoon, I know I'm not a perfect guy. I o-only teach choreos to people who are interested in d-dancing, like you," he sniffs and looks at Jihoon's eyes. "I know I'm n-not as rich as your ex, nor as tall as him," he heard Jihoon chuckled. "I cannot give you an expensive car nor lavish clothes, but I sure can give you my heart and a house you can call o-our home," this time, he opens the box and flashes a hopeful smile. "So Lee Jihoon, will you marry me?"

Jihoon nods, a beautiful smile that reached his eyes flashed before Soonyoung's eyes. Soonyoung returns the smile and clumsily but hurriedly placed the ring on Jihoon's beautiful finger. He kissed the finger were it was placed and smiled. Jihoon chuckled and said, "If I only knew that becoming sick would make you propose, I should've been sick ages ago." Soonyoung gave him a glare as tears pooled at the rim of his eyes; it was not a good joke, after all. Jihoon smiled, mumbled an apology and hugged his soon-to-be-husband. Soonyoung cried once again.

Just as they were about to sleep, Jihoon smiled and spoke.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd propose this way. I thought you'd do a flash mob or something." And he looked at Soonyoung who now had wide eyes. _He was definitely guilty._ Jihoon laughed, Soonyoung just burried Jihoon's face on his chest in embarrassment. Jihoon giggled and looked up to see Soonyoung's face. He runs his hand through Soonyoung's black hair and hums. Soonyoung presses a soft kiss on Jihoon's lips. Jihoon breaks free from the kiss and said, "I can't wait for our wedding day."

 

 

  
Jihoon panicked. He woke up and his husband is not next to him. He was so scared that he can't stop the tears from falling. He sat on the bed and hugged his knees. Just as thoughts of his husband leaving him like this entered his mind, he hears the door open. As if on cue, his husband walked fast and hugged him. Jihoon lets the man's name roll from his tongue repeatedly as he cried and returned the hug.

"Soonyoung. . . Kwon Soonyoung. . . My Soonie. . . _I-I'm sorry._ " And he sobbed harder. Soonyoung, who was trying so hard to hold back his tears, couldn't help but cry. He ran his hand on Jihoon's hair as he whispered, "No, Hoonie. I-it's not your fault."

Soonyoung places a kiss on Jihoon's crown and pulls away from the hug. He smiled and said, "W-we couldn't let this beautiful day go to waste, Jihoonie!" He wipes Jihoon's tears with his hands and asked, "Where should we go today?"

Jihoon sniffed and sobbed harder, Soonyoung panics. He stuttered as he asked Jihoon what the problem is, but Jihoon only replied, "To your d-dance studio." A soft expression was seen on Soonyoung's face. "I-I wanna see it, I want to remember h-how good my husband looks when he dances." And he playfully winked at Soonyoung. Soonyoung sniffed and chuckled. He then ruffled Jihoon's hair and said, "Where did you learned that wink? That's very offensive, Hoonie!"

Jihoon's playful laughter resonated within the walls of their room. His laughter brought Soonyoung to smiling and tearing up at the same time. Soonyoung presses a peck on Jihoon's lips, "well, we shouldn't waste time. Let's wash up, shall we?" To which Jihoon responded with a smile.

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck and let him carry his small body to the bathroom. Upon entering the room, Jihoon's sight was welcomed with the tub filled with water, floating bubbles and petals. Soonyoung puts him down and helps Jihoon remove his clothes and carries him to the tub afterwards. Jihoon couldn't help but feel his heart melt. He reaches his hand out to Soonyoung and motioned him to join his bath. Soonyoung smiled.

They now sat on the tub, Jihoon hugged his knees as his back faced Soonyoung. Soonyoung applies the shampoo on Jihoon's soft hair. Just as he was about to rinse it, he hears Jihoon's sob. Jihoon asks, "H-how long was I out this time, Soonie?" Soonyoung swore his heart broke a little upon hearing Jihoon's weak voice. Soonyoung reaches for the shower head, checks the temperature of the water, and rinses Jihoon's hair before he replied, "just for a short time." And Jihoon swore he heard sadness in Soonyoung's voice. He hugged his knees tighter and lets Soonyoung wash his hair.

Jihoon sat on their sofa, waiting for Soonyoung to grab their keys. Jihoon reached for his phone by the coffee table and smiled bitterly. The thought that his husband had to take care of him for three weeks without him remembering it made Jihoon angry at himself. He wipes the tear that fell as soon as he heard his husbands footsteps.

"Let's go, Jihoonie." Jihoon turns to face him and smiles. He reaches out his hand to Soonyoung to which the man gladly took and placed inside the pocket of his coat.

Soonyoung didn't know where to start. He and Jihoon were alone in one of the practice rooms of the dance studio. Just as he was about to think of a song, Jihoon connects his phone to the bluetooth speaker and smiled. A happy song blasted through the speaker. Soonyoung returns the smile and gladly danced as Jihoon requested. It went on like this, Soonyoung dancing song after song as Jihoon cheered for him and gave him water to drink.

Just as Soonyoung was to tell Jihoon that his tired, a slow, sweet melody played through the speakers. Soonyoung stood in front of Jihoon and offered his man like a gentleman he is. Of course, how could Jihoon say no to such a man? He reaches for Soonyoung's hand and he was pulled in to a slow dance. Right after the first chorus, Soonyoung closed whatever distance between him and his love by pulling Jihoon by his waist and kissing him. Soonyoung kissed him as if he was something precious, and he held him as if he would break upon his touch, and Jihoon was very grateful for that. Before the song ended, many tears fell and the sobs of two men who yearned for each other was heard in the practice room.

  
At the end of the day, Jihoon's head rested on Soonyoung's arms as they lie on their bed. Soonyoung plants kisses on every part of Jihoon's face, asking him to sleep. Jihoon, however, was scared. He was too scared to sleep. _What if he fell asleep and woke up not remembering Soonyoung again? What if he woke up and remembered but Soonyoung decided that he was too tired to take care of him?_ He couldn't stand the thought of it, him hurting Soonyoung and Soonyoung leaving him. He didn't notice that a tear slipped from his eyes. Soonyoung, being the sap he is, kissed every tear that fell, and pulled Jihoon for a kiss as he teared up as well. Jihoon breaks the kiss and asks, "You won't leave me tomorrow, right?" To which Soonyoung responded with another kiss. "I could never think of doing that, my love."

_"I love you, Soonyoung."_

_"I love you more, Jihoon."_

Jihoon didn't want to sleep, but his body felt otherwise. As his mind slowly drifted to dreamland, he felt a kiss on his forehead and heard Soonyoung's voice saying, "p-please remember me again."

_(Jihoon wasn't the only one who was scared, Soonyoung was scared too. He was scared that the day when Jihoon won't remember him will come. He is scared that Jihoon might completely push him away that time, he was scared that Jihoon might forget that he loves Soonyoung. Soonyoung was scared, and sometimes people would think that Jihoon was being a handful to Soonyoung, but the thought leaving Jihoon never crossed his mind.)_

 

 

  
Jihoon's mind was blank. His _personal nurse_ went to get him something to eat. His eyes scanned the room. At the corner of his eyes, he sees an electronic keyboard. He plugs it to the nearest socket and sat in front of it. His hands moved as if it had a will of its own. He doesn't know why, but with every sound the instrument made, his heart felt heavier.

At the other side of the door, Soonyoung listened. It was a song he and Jihoon had composed for their first anniversary. He knows the Jihoon who is now playing this song is clueless about what he is playing, but the song alone was enough to give Soonyoung the hope that Jihoon will remember everything one day.

 

 

  
"Yes, hyung. I'm sorry if I had to leave Jihoon to your care for today. It's just that something urgent happened to the dance studio. . . Okay. . . Thanks, hyung. I owe you one." Soonyoung speaked through the phone before he hung up. He then looks at Jihoon, who still hasn't remembered him. "You'll be staying with Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung for a few hours." He smiles and gives Jihoon a pat on his shoulder. "Behave when you get there, okay?" Jihoon nodded.

Jihoon looked at the beautiful man in front of him. His personal nurse called him Jeonghan. He doesn't want to let him leave, but he doesn't want to burden him, so he lets him be. The Jeonghan guy extended his hand to Jihoon's direction. Jihoon hesitated but still took the man's hand. His _nurse_ pats his head and waved good bye.

In Jeonghan and Seungcheol's house, Jihoon sat and listened to Jeonghan's story about a couple with a tragic fate. Jihoon doesn't know why but he felt crying as he listened. Before the story ended, Jihoon was already asleep on the bed. Jeonghan places a kiss on Jihoon's forehead and stood up.

A pair of arms hugged him from the back, he leans in to the touch. He faces the man and buried his face on the man's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Han. Jihoon is a strong kid." Jeonghan nodded. "Thanks, Cheollie." It was now Seungcheol's turn to plant a kiss on Jeonghan's forehead. He runs his hand through his partner's hair. "Let's go to the kitchen, we don't want Jihoon to wake up because of you crying. We don't want to confuse the child." Jeonghan nods as he let himself be carried by his lover.

Jihoon woke up. He saw 4:30PM on the digital clock that stood on top of the bedside table. Hurriedly, he walked outside the house and started running.

 

  
Soonyoung slammed his fist against his steering wheel. He looked up and tried his best to calm down. On the other line of the phone, Jeonghan's voice can be heard. "I-I'm sorry Soonyoung. H-he was just sleeping but then. . ." And he heard more sobs. He lets out a deep breath and spoke. "It's not your fault, hyung. Please contact every police station. We can't file a missing report yet, but please tell them to call my number when they see someone like Jihoon, okay? Thank you hyung." And he drops the call.

He gets out of his car for he can't drive in this state. His eyes that were blurry with tears and his hands shaking in fear won't guarantee him a safe trip, instead he runs to the places where Jihoon could be. At times when his feet grew tired, he'd remember how Jihoon must be so scared and confused by now, that alone fuels his legs to go another extra mile. It was around 8:00 in the evening when he hears his phone ring. He hastily answers the call.

"Hello? Are you Kwon Soonyoung?"

With a breathy voice, he replies a 'yes', to which the person replies with a "Thank God, you're boyfriend is here in the police station near the park. I think he was lost, could you pick him up?"

"Yes. Oh my God, thank you, Officer! I'm on my way."

Soonyoung ran to the said police station. Before entering, he composes himself, wiping the tears and sweat away. After entering, he inquires at the help desk about a certain missing boy, luckily, a police officer brings Jihoon with him. Jihoon cried as he ran to Soonyoung. Soonyoung tried his best to make Jihoon calm down. The officer approaches him and gives him Jihoon's ring. "I think this belongs to him, but he says he doesn't wear rings." The officer smiled. "You were lucky, kid. Good thing your boyfriend remembered your phone number. Well, I should get going now." The man smiled and waved at the couple.

 

When Jihoon has calmed down, Soonyoung took the opportunity to check if he was hurt. In between his sobs, Jihoon spoke up. "I-I'm sorry, Soonyoung. I c-couldn't make it to your dance recital." Soonyoung froze, his eyes trailed from the bunny slippers Jihoon wore to Jihoon's very sincere eyes. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying once again. Jihoon continues, "W-when I woke up, it was already 4:30 a-and I was in a stranger's house and. . And. ." And Jihoon bursted into tears once again. Soonyoung enveloped him in a hug. He thought of how scared Jihoon must have felt. The words dance recital replayed on his mind.

Back in highschool and college, there were many times when Jihoon had promised to be at Soonyoung's recitals but failed to do so because of unforeseen circumstances. Soonyoung was always understanding, not once did he held a grudge because of those. He felt a mix of happiness, sadness, and regret. Even at times like this, Jihoon thought of him, Jihoon was lost because of him. Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon's back in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, Jihoon. I'm sorry."

Jihoon pulls away from the hug with a worried expression. "N-No, Soonie! I should be the one who should be saying sorry. I'm sorry, s-soonyoungie. P-please stop crying. . ." Jihoon said as he held back his own sobs. Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon's sweet words and decided to envelop him in another hug. Soonyoung swore to never let go of Jihoon's hands, no matter how hard things may get.

 

Soonyoung walked as he carried a sleeping Jihoon on his back. Upon reaching their house, he changes Jihoon's clothes and tucks him in. Soonyoung decided to inform his friends through text that Jihoon is already with him as is fast asleep. His friends were also relieved.

Soonyoung enters the bedroom. He fixes Jihoon's blanket and placed a kiss on Jihoon's lips. He let out a small smile. "You really like making me worry about you, don't you?" And he chuckled to himself.

(He meant it as a joke, though. He knows more than anyone else that Jihoon doesn't like being a burden to people.)

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon's beautiful face. Just as he was about to stand up, Jihoon mumbles in his sleep.

  
" _I love you, Soonyoung._ "

Soonyoung holds Jihoon's hand, placing a soft kiss on it afterwards.

_"If you can't remember, then let's just make more memories, Hoonie."_

Soonyoung knows it will be very difficult, but he is willing to wait.

_"I love you, too. So much." And I don't plan to stop._

 

Jihoon is worth the wait, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while!
> 
> Lol I still haven't edited this and shiz but I hope you liked it!


End file.
